You, me and us
by AiniTomochan
Summary: We are different. You're like the angel while I am the beast. However, fate keeps tangling us together as my thoughts for you keep piling on. One-shot. [IS x DW]


**Hi guys I'm back! :D The university entrance exam is finally over, so that means I'll have lots of time to finish all of my fanfics here. I'm so sorry for the long wait T_T Anyway, back to the topic. This oneshot is something that popped up in my mind quite a long time ago but was delayed due to lacks of time, so it was the first thing I thought of when I finished the exam. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, everyone :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You, me and us**_

**I. You**

"Hello there" was the first words you said to me.

It was the first day in highschool when everyone gathering into groups and kept talking as if they had known each others for years. It was the first day in highschool when I sat in the back of the class looking boredly at people.

And it was the first day in highschool when I met you.

You was late.

Just when everyone was introducing themselves in front of the class, you ran in. Thirty four people, thirty four pairs of eyes were on you. You flushed, apologized, then went to the empty seat which was next to mine. I sighed in boredom. Just another typical type of girl, I thought. But then, when you stood up and introduced yourself, my mind changed. Maybe you were not just a typical type of girl.

You have the brightest, warmest smile I've ever seen.

You are small. Your skin is white and smooth. Your violet eyes are always cheerful and sparkle. Your purple hair is pulled into two curly pigtails. And much to your childish appearance, you always smile.

You smile almost every time I see you. At first I thought your life was easy and peaceful, but then I took a closer look and found out there were times when you smiles seemed sad.

You are kind. You always help everyone when they are in trouble, even when they don't ask for it. You help everyone whenever you can, without hoping to ba paid back. The thing is, you seemed very happy every time you are able to help someone. You will smile, eyes glitter.

You are warm, like a fireplace. You have the ability that makes people feel comfortable around you, the kind of ability I or anyone else will never understand. You use it to heal people, to cheer them up, to make them feel safe. You can easily sympathize with anyone, which makes them feel even closer to you. Maybe that's why you are able to encourage and give them such courage to move on.

You are naive, too naive in my opinion. You trust people too easily. You think that everybody, even the worst one, have their good traits. That's why you believe in them.

Stupid! If it was not me who had beaten those bullies, you would have been locked in the classroom! It was not like I need to be thanked or anything, so why did you thanked me with such a bright smile? Damn it! Why did my face feel hotter and hotter like that?

And why did you have to put your face closer to mine then giggled: " You looked cute when blushed." ?

* * *

**II. Me**

I was never a social person. Between hanging out with friends and spending time alone, I prefer the second one. "They are all stupid.", I thought. They wear the same clothes. They have the same hairstyle. They hear the same music. They are all the same. I hate it.

Much to my personality, I don't often smile. People usually scare of me. Due to my appearance, they think of me as a rebel in class with highlight spiky crimson hair. It's none of my concern anyway. I'm perfectly fine with people treating me that way. It's much less annoying and I'm used to it.

I don't trust people easily. Having experienced some certain circumstances, I soon learnt that nobody truly cares for the others. They can act like they care, but in fact, they give nothing other than listening to your story. We all have our own problems to take care of, so there's no time to worry for others'. I mean, if you have a broken leg, you will never forget about your own misery to help others. Simply as that.

I hate it when someone tries to be nice in front of someone she wants to impress while she's not. It's all fake. It's a lie. I despite it. Why do they have to be someone they are not? Do they want attention and love that badly?

But you're different.

From the day you came waltzing in with a bright smile on your lips, saying "Good morning" to me, I found my eyes kept searching for your presence ever since.

I'm not the kind of person cares much about himself. Whenever I have injuries, I just leave them there to heal. I don't mind scars. There was a time the clumsy you was reaching for a book high on the shelf when you slipped over, ended up pulling the whole shelf to fall. I was there, in that moment, using my back to shield you from the falling objects. You was safe, but I was not. My left arm was broken.

So later that night, after all the troublesome check-up and treatment given by the doctors, I went home (stubbornly) accompanied by you. "Is it okay?" you asked me. And as usual, I couldn't care less about that, so I anwsered you nonchalantly: "Whatever, I don't care. There are reasons why people have two arms and two legs. Cuz if you lose one, you still have the other one." I didn't expect you to care, but your reactions were far more than I could think of.

You got angry. Your face was red, hands on your hips, pouting at me: "How could you say that idiot? If you hate yourself that much," you turned your back at me, continued: "let me love you till you know how to love yourself."

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, because you hid your face right then. But it got me thinking.

You're such a weird person, you know?

* * *

**III. Us**

As time goes by, we talk to each other more often. We goes to school together, we eat lunch together, we do homework together. You and me, we share things with one another automatically, like it is natural.

We are still the same, you are happy and cheerful while I am unsociable and cold. But somehow, something keeps pulling us together. However, I have nothing to complain about it. In fact, it makes me... happy...

Being with you is good.

You always know how to make things seem different, more joyful and exciting. Step by step, you show me a whole new sight of the world.

This afternoon, we went home together as usual. At first, there were not many people, but as the train stopped at the next station, the masses crowded in tumultuously. You was too petite to hold on in the riotous crowd, so instinctively, I stood in front of you and the corner of the train, using my body to protect the violet girl behind my back. I could sense you was looking at me. It made me blush. I could smell the cherry scent of your hair, the scent that I always looked for without noticing. I could feel the warmth of yours as you leaned your forehead against my back.

I could tell that you was blushing too.

After what felt like an eternity, the train stopped as we reached the destination and started walking home. I walked in front of you and you followed, just like all the other days. We all kept quiet. The sky darkened and lights began to shine. Your shadow was still behind mine. We walked in silence.

But right when we were at the cross road to your house, you pulled my hand. I turned around to look at you, and your face was red.

And I knew what it meant.

.

.

"I love you too."

**All done :"D So what do you think about it? I hope it's good enough :( **


End file.
